bunniculatvseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fluffy
Fluffy the Vampire Pointer '''(or '''Fluffy for short)' '''is a monster hunter/slayer, and she targets evil creatures to hunt down and destroy to protect the world from their wrath. History Fluffy's history is mostly unknown. She seems to have no owner(s) or anywhere to stay. However, her monster knowledge (and access to the book with a page on Bunnicula), calm demeanor, and Kung-Fu training, obviously means she more than likely had an owner at some point. But, as Mina pointed out, she has no tags, which could possibly mean she's a stray or had an owner that passed away/abandoned her. In the episode she appears in, she was an enemy of Bunnicula and tried to hunt down Bunnicula throughout the episode, until realizing he cares about his family and decides to go and hunt other such monsters and creatures of the night; except the cool ones.Vampire Rabbit Season Appearance Fluffy is a black and brown Doberman Pinscher. She has yellow eyes with blue pupils, two brown circles around them, brown coloring around her muzzle (with a check-shaped indentation around her eyes), and a triangle-shaped downward patch of fur connected to her muzzle that stretches down her neck. She has a small, shiny, black nose. She has multiple sharp, white teeth in her mouth, though four fangs can be seen when she talks and one protrudes from her mouth when closed. On her chest is a four-pointed marking, somewhat resembling a tulip. Her legs are all two-tone with the same brown as the rest of her body. Being a Doberman, her body shape is slim and slick, her ears pointed, and has a rounded stub tail. She wears a dark reddish-brown collar around her neck. She usually has a serious/determined look on her face. Personality Fluffy always seems to be very diligent and focused on her job at hand. She tends to get annoyed when anyone gets in her way (Harold) or a plan she has fails. She seems to dislike being treated like a pet/being played with (as such when Mina rubs her belly and attempts to feed her). More than likely, finishing her tasks at hand is all she worries about. She seems to be very strict and serious. Harold seems to irritate her the most with his constant attempts at flirting with her, but in the end, she seems to be on okay terms with him. She has proven very selfless and kind, as she attempted to sacrifice herself to save Harold and Chester from the stakes she set up for Bunnicula (which luckily, he saved them all from at the last second). Harold ended up believing ''she saved them, though. She acts like a mixture of Batman and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, who she seems to be based off of. She also seems to act like Van Helsing, hunting down Dracula (or Bunnicula, in this case). She doesn't mind to do odd forms of attacking when going after her prey (such as sucking up and presumably eating Bunnicula). She also seems to be able to jump high (to get from a ceiling vent), is very strong (is able to lift Harold, a dog much larger and heavier than herself and is able to pull the vent covering off in one jump) and pretty quick (when she smacks him with a flyswatter). Fluffy is also known as the "Kung-Fu Dog" because of her bouts with Harold (repeatedly flipping him over/out of the way). When she targets her prey, she'll stop and "point" at them, like that of a Pointer (which is strange, since she is a Doberman Pinscher, which are not known for this trait). Relationships Bunnicula Harold Chester Gallery Episode Appearances Trivia *She seems to be based on various characters, mostly Buffy the Vampire Slayer ("Fluffy the Vampire Pointer"), Batman (the deep-voiced monologue at the beginning and walking around in the shadows), and Abraham Van Helsing. *She is voiced by Sumalee Montano, who did a similar voice for Arcee from Transformers Prime. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Dogs